El Huesped
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: En la noche anterior a la Navidad, lo ultimo que quieres tener es un asesino serial durmiendo bajo el mismo techo. Fic navideño atrasado u.u, para todos aquellos que todavia creen en Santa.


**Tenía planeado subir esto para antes de navidad, pero mi internet andaba de emo y se cortaba a cada rato… XD**

**¿Alguien recuerda a Rupert el Bacalao?, cuando yo era una niña joven e inocente (ósea hace muchooooooo) , a finales de los noventa, pasaban unos cortos sobre los cartoons que nunca triunfaron, y en una de esas estaba la de un pez bacalao llamado Rupert, que salía de su pecera y comenzaba a bailar hasta que se asfixiaba y moría (por eso la frase en su canción de "para oírte aplaudir actuara hasta morir"), antes me parecía lo más gracioso del mundo, pero ahora que lo vi de nuevo, hace cinco días, me pareció tan triste.**

**Bueno, a lo que iba, después de horrorizarme y llamar a PETA, vi los videos relacionados y hay encontré algo que me hizo retroceder 10 años, en ese entonces pasaban entre comercial y comercial unas historias que comenzaban siempre con "Esta es una historia real, le paso al amigo de un amigo…" y entre todos esos videos estaba uno que me llamo especialmente la atención, y de ahí saque la idea y trama principal para la adaptación a este one-shot.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, derechos reservados a Atsushi Okubo. La navidad como la conocemos tampoco me pertenece, derechos reservados a la iglesia y a Coca Cola.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**El Huésped**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Era una noche de diciembre, en el año de nuestro señor, 1888. El terror se adueñaba de las calles de un humilde poblado al sur de Londres. Los desprevenidos transeúntes encontraban un destino funesto al pasearse por aquellos caminos de la muerte. Las pisadas repiqueteaban por las calles adoquinadas por la nieve, por la helada y por la lluvia; aunque el frio no era lo único que les congelaba la sangre a los pobladores.

Un solitario vendedor de periódicos gritaba con estruendo asombroso:

-¡El viejo Jackie a atacado de nuevo!- y agitaba el periódico, llamando la atención de un solitario caminante de cabellos tan blancos que no se distinguían entre el montón de nieve que se le había acumulado sobre la cabeza. Sus ojos, tan rojos y brillantes como esferas navideñas, se posaron sobre el encabezado. Cambio un ejemplar por un par de monedas y se adentro a la primera posada que encontró, al final de la calle.

El edificio por dentro era acogedor, mas sin embargo, la incertidumbre reinaba el lugar. Los pobres clientes y empleados estaban agobiados por la preocupación y la duda, ya que, al final de cuentas, nadie sabía la verdadera identidad del misterioso asesino serial.

-no sabría como manejarlo si me lo encontrara en un callejón oscuro…- una joven de cabello rosa temblaba cual gelatina, hundiendo el cuerpo entre su abrigo negro.

-¿será simétrico?- se pregunto en voz alta un extraño chico de cabellera negra, adornada con unas singulares líneas blancas.

-eso que importa, se ha cargado a medio pueblo, yo tengo miedo de salir a la calle- exclamo una rubia mujer, mientras se acomodaba el pelo, utilizando una superficie brillante como espejo- alguien tan hermosa y joven como yo… no sobreviviría ni una hora haya afuera- un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al terminar el dialogo.

-¿Hablan de Jackie?- se acerco el chico albino, una vez que termino de registrarse.

-Claro, ¿De quién más?- le contesto una inusual belleza de orbes verdes y finos cabellos rubios, acercándose despacio, paso a paso, mirando con interés al forastero. Su nombre era Maka y trabajaba en esa posada como camarista.

-Yo creo que es el viejo gordo y apestoso del piso de arriba- dijo entre burla y seriedad una cantarina chica de cabello corto e infantiles ojos azules.

-Patty, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre señalar los defectos de las personas feas?- la regaño su hermana mayor, una vez convencida de que había quedado perfecta según el reflejo de la bandeja de panqueques.

-pero si tú lo haces todo el tiempo… ¡además es verdad! – baja la cabeza, cruza los brazos y hace un puchero con la boca, como si de un crio regañado se tratase.

-a eso se le llama crítica constructiva hermana, pero tienes razón, ese tipo me da miedo, tiene cara de vagabundo psicópata, además ¿le has visto esa barba mugrosa? Una familia de ratas debe vivir ahí, y no quiero ni mencionar su olor a muerto de tres días…

La puerta se abrió de golpe antes de dejarla continuar, con una fuerza tan que casi volaba la campanilla que avisaba las entradas y salidas. Una ráfaga de viento helado, acompañado de nieve, apago el calor acogedor del lugar. Cuando miro al enorme hombre corpulento parado en la entrada, la aterrada mujer cerró la boca al instante, tragando saliva y rezando para que aquel escalofriante sujeto solo hubiese escuchado una mínima parte de todo lo que había mencionado. El viejo hombre solo miro lentamente a todos en la sala, dio un gruñido cansado y subió las escaleras, haciéndolas retumbar a cada paso que daba, hasta llegar a su habitación.

-ese hombre…- Maka inicio la charla, una vez segura de que el huésped había cerrado la puerta de su habitación- parece estar hecho con maldad y miedo. Llego hace unas noches, su ropa era sucia y harapienta, pero aquí no solemos juzgar a las personas por su apariencia- todos en la sala giraron la cabeza en dirección a la mayor de las hermanas.

-¿Qué?- la señalada hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-el traía un enorme saco que cargaba en su espalda…- prosiguió la camarista.

-seguramente lleno de cuerpos jejeje- al parecer a Patty le parecía gracioso que un asesino serial estuviera suelto en el edificio.

-y-yo duermo en el cuarto de al lado- la chica de cabello rosado y corte asimétrico estaba totalmente pálida y agitada- no quiero que me mate mientras duermo, no sé cómo lidiar con un homicidio… ¡y menos si es el mío!

-no te pasara nada si atrancas bien la puerta, pero en caso de que algo te ocurra… - baja la mirada hasta los pies de la posible próxima víctima- ¿me dejarías esas zapatillas que traes?, ¡Están fabulosas!, y pues no creo que las necesites mucho después de que…

-¡Liz!- le llamo la atención el chico de ojos ámbar y cabello monocromático para que se detuviera.

-bueno ya, me callo… - se cruzo de brazos y mejor se dejo caer en el silloncito de la sala de estar-_mmm…__si, se me verían sensacionales…-_murmura para sus adentros, mientras se hundía un poco más, buscando la mejor posición. Patty se le tiro encima porque le pareció divertido hacerla rabiar cuando más cómoda se veía. En la plática solo quedaban cuatro.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo?- el peli blanco viajero hizo que toda la atención volviera a enfocarse de nuevo sobre la hermosa empleada.

-Entro al cuarto con el enorme costal y antes de cerrar la puerta me arrojo una moneda de oro. Varias veces le he ofrecido comida y bebida, pero siempre los rechaza. Sale todo el día y se ausenta también por las noches…- de repente su rostro cambio a un semblante más triste y sombrío- antes teníamos a dos personas más alojadas aquí, una pareja para ser más exactos. El chico era extraño, y ruidoso, agitaba su cabello inusualmente azul mientras señalaba con el dedo índice el techo, pero aun así era agradable, gritaba a todas horas que su nombre era Black Star. Totalmente apuesta a su personalidad, estaba la chica más dulce y comprensiva del mundo, en pocos días llego a convertirse en una amiga para todos, se llamaba Tsubaki…- el agobio en su voz era palpable, como quien pierde a un ser cercano.

-¿Hace cuanto que no aparecen?- de todos los lugares posibles en Londres para pasar navidad, tenía que caer en el pueblo del loco homicida, y justamente de todas las posadas disponibles, tenía que alojarse en la misma donde el dormía. Estaba a punto de preguntar si no le habían dado la llave de la habitacion que el habia rentado.

-como diez… casi doce horas…

-pero si no es mucho tiempo, ni siquiera es un día, podrían estar en cualquier lado, comprando de último momento los regalos, es noche buena, eso me parece normal- chasqueo la lengua al terminar de hablar, al parecer la fina dama que tenía enfrente padecia principios de paranoia.

-tengo un presentimiento, una corazonada que me inquieta y me dice que algo no esta bien…- guardo silencio cuando sintió un par de ojos clavándose en su espalda. Una opresión en el pecho la obligo a voltear el cuello y mirarlo, justo en lo más alto de la escalera, saliendo de las sombras, descendiendo enseguida las escaleras, pasándolos por alto a todos para finalmente detenerse en la puerta. Vestía una capa roja desgastada y un sombrero. Se detuvo lo suficiente como para decir un sepulcral "Buenas noches". Salio sin más a las frías calles.

Ese era el momento.

-llego la hora de salir de dudas…- la intrépida mujer tomo la lámpara de aceite, dejando poco tiempo entre la palabra y el hecho.

-por cierto, mi nombre es Soul- menciono el asombrado visitante, llamando su atención mientras subian las escaleras.

-Felicidades por eso- paso un rato antes de que contestara. El sarcasmo se volvió notorio, no era su intención ser grosera, pero en ese momento se encontraba ocupada intentando abrir la puerta- yo soy Maka, el es Kid, la chica que está a su derecha se llama Chrona, y las que discuten en el pasillo son las hermanas Thompson Liz y Patty…hmmm…- un crujido en la cerradura le hizo saber que había logrado su objetivo. Empujo la vieja puerta de madera, y todos los presentes se aventuraron a lo desconocido. El cuarto estaba oscuro y desordenado, había apenas espacio para una cama entre todo el mar de objetos.

-¡esto es tan asquerosamente asimétrico!- un grito nervioso de Kid cortó el suspenso envolvente del momento.

-Kid, relájate y piensa en ochos, ¡Patty, ven y ayúdame a sacarlo! Tómalo de los pies… ¡Y deja de jugar con esa rata!

-¡pero es mi amiga!- abraza al animalejo por el torso, y este aprovecho para mordisquearle el brazo- y me hace cosquillas con los dientes, la voy a llamar mordisquitos…- la falta de atención de la menor hacen rabiar de sobremanera a Liz.

-me siento tan sucio…si-simétrico, simétrico…necesito algo simétrico…-para ese entonces Kid ya había abrazado sus piernas con ambos brazos, meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante.

-es una lista- Maka se acerco al escritorio, ignorando el drama que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas.

-sí, y es una muy extraña- Soul la sostuvo entre sus manos, observándola fijamente para no perder detalles. Todos los nombres de los infantes del pequeño pueblo estaban escritos ahí, y eso le constaba a Maka, que llevaba viviendo más de 15 años en el lugar y le gustaba socializar con los vecinos. Ahora era indudable que el escalofriante huésped era la persona enferma que todos imaginaban. El tenía que ser Jackie el asesino.

xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo

Por las calles adoquinadas, caminaba a través de la noche aquel horroroso anciano, espiando por las ventanas y cortinas. Se detenía para anotar en su lista, revisándola de nuevo, solo para estar seguro.

Más tarde, esa noche, llego a la posada. El anteriormente agitado cuarto ahora estaba tranquilo. Todos sabían lo que debían hacer. Subió la escalera apresurado, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse tiempo de giñarle el ojo a Chrona antes de perderse de vista. La pobrecilla quedo congelada en su lugar sudando frio y al borde de sufrir un desmayo.

Los policías entraron enseguida, lo único que estaban esperando era que se subiera al segundo piso. En cuestión de minutos, la gente ya se amontonaba a la entrada del lugar, armados con antorchas, palos, tridentes y demás instrumentos indispensables en una turba furiosa, incluso una vieja mujer llevaba una escoba de madera apolillada. Era algo seguro que esa noche el pueblo haría justicia.

Subieron las escaleras con apuración y golpearon la puerta de la habitación, aunque, como era de esperarse, esta se encontraba trabada. No habría escapatoria para aquel demonio detrás del muro, con todo el pueblo ahí, el no podría oponer resistencia. Golpearon de nuevo la puerta, pero nuevamente no se abrío. Envistieron numerosas veces el cuerpo de madera, las bisagras castañetearon, crujieron, hasta que finalmente la puerta se astillo, se rompió y se derrumbo.

La turba furiosa miro atónita un cuarto totalmente vacío. El escritorio estaba vacío, el piso, la cama, todo vacio, como si nunca nadie hubiera rentado el cuartucho. La única señal de vida era la ventana, abierta de par en par, enfriando terriblemente aquella oscura habitación.

A pesar del desanimo de no encontrarlo, las personas comenzaron a buscar en cada rincón, registraron el cuarto en busca de pistas. Todo era tan desconcertante, pero algo le dijo a Soul que muy pronto todo ese misterio estaba a punto de resolverse.

-no está en la chimenea, y es demasiado gordo como para esconderse debajo de la cama…- menciono aburrida Liz, agachándose y levantando la sabana de todas maneras.

La luz de la vela cayó sobre una siniestra nota, la cual Maka tomo entre manos, como la lista que hacia unas horas había encontrado, pero esta era diferente, igual las letras estaban en rojo, pero en esta, la hoja estaba dividida con una línea en medio, la cual separaba en dos columnas a los buenos de los traviesos.

-¿de qué se trata todo esto?- la voz desconcertada del peliblanco fue lo único que se escucho en la habitación antes de que una ráfaga de brisa helada apagara las antorchas, trayendo consigo un sonido proveniente de abajo, haciéndole pensar a los presentes que tal vez, en un intento desesperado por escapar, el horrible hombre había resbalado del techo, encontrando una muerte segura en el hielo.

Miraron por la ventana, buscando por las oscuras calles el cadáver del viejo. Un amistoso "¿Qué tal?" descontrolo a los pueblerinos, mas por el hecho de no saber el origen de la voz. De pronto Maka, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se acerco sin miedo a la ventana; no tenía nada que temer, ya que sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Patty brinco y grito de alegría. Liz estaba que no se creía lo que veía. Chrona no sabia como manejarlo, Kid admiraba la simetría y Soul creía que todo aquello era una broma ridícula navideña.

Los cascabeles del trineo resonaron en lo alto del cielo nocturno, pequeños y adorables renos jalaban enérgicos el transporte del viejo bonachón que reía sin parar, volando sobre las calles de Londres, mientras dejaba caer cientos de regalos que iluminaban los rostros que los pequeñines felices; una muñeca y un caballo, un tren y un soldado, había un regalo para cada niña buena y niño bueno de la ciudad.

El hechizo de la nieve cubrió los techos. El anciano saludaba y reía incontrolable y contagioso. El era el viejo Santa Claus. Las personas solo se limitaron a saludarlo desde la ventana de la posada, avergonzados por su conducta, pero con una sonrisa en los labios y una sensación de calidez en el corazón.

xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo

Esa misma noche, Maka barrió la estrecha habitación antes de la cena. Black star y Tsubaki habían llegado hacia unos minutos a la posada, disculpándose por la tardanza. Al parecer habían ido de compras hasta el corazón de Londres, justo como Soul había predicho.

Rio levemente al compas de la escoba, sintiéndose una tonta por preocuparse por nada. Esa noche buena era por mucho la mas mágica e interesante de todas.

Seguía su arduo trabajo, tarareando un villancico justo cuando estaba por concluir su labor. Se detuvo una vez terminada la habitación para contemplar su esfuerzo, ahora estaba lista para ser alquilada por otro cliente. Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a dejar el cuarto, cuando escucho un ruido, parecido a un golpe, provenir de algún lugar de la habitación. La luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana abierta era suficiente para ver que en esa habitación no había nadie, solamente ella. Una rata seguramente era la que había hecho ese sonido. Estaba a punto de convencerse con ese argumento, cuando escucho resonar otro golpe, mas fuerte y sonoro que el anterior.

Busco por todos lados, pero no encontró nada significativo. Tomo asiento a la orilla de la recién tendida cama, y en ese momento, al mirar detenidamente el ropero a un lado, se dio cuenta que la mitad estaba escondido por el mueble para dormir. Con cientos de esfuerzos movió la pesada cama de madera y justo como lo había imaginado, había una puertecilla secreta.

Las manos de la chica temblaron levemente, mientras se preparaba para soportar lo que sea que fuese a encontrar detrás de la puerta. Finalmente tomo aire y con una rapidez asombrosa, abrió la puerta de golpe. Una mano fue directamente a su boca del asombro, sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente y un grito contenido se ahogo en su garganta cuando vio como un anciano de aspecto bondadoso yacía golpeado, amordazado y maltrecho en el interior del mueble. Ahora todo tenía sentido, aquel horripilante y sombrío sujeto que había rentado el cuarto jamas podría llegar a ser santa Claus. Su corazón no podía dejar de latir con tanta fuerza. La joven camarista se acerco unos cuantos pasos con el valor que le quedaba, al créelo muerto. Este abrió los ojos en una mirada suplicante, haciéndola retroceder sobresaltada.

El anciano de cara rosada y pelo blanquecino se incorporo en su lugar, saliendo despedido de la habitación, en busca del ladrón que le había robado el trineo, el traje y todos los regalos. Caminando tambaleante y desesperado, salió a la calle, para recuperar su identidad.

Cuando todos los inquilinos subieron a la habitación después de ver al hombre desnudo corriendo atado por el vestíbulo, solo encontraron a una conocida chica mirando por la ventana algo que sus ojos no querian creer .Algunos abrazados, otros solo juntos, miraron como en el cielo, viajando por los aires, el siniestro usurpador gritaba con placer malvado:

-¡feliz navidad a todos y una feliz noche buena!- y reía y reía a carcajadas como el desquiciado que era.

**Esta fue una historia real, le paso al amigo de un amigo... XD ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de una feliz navidad y que tengan un prospero año nuevo! (o por lo menos que sea mejor que el anterior)**

**No le abran la puerta a nadie que diga ser santa con regalos, principalmente porque ya paso la navidad. Felices fiestas ;D (todavía falta día de reyes)**


End file.
